cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Pitaya Dragon Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Pitaya Dragon Cookie is a Legendary Cookie released on October 10, 2019. The Cookie has the ability to swing a sword to destroy obstacles and unleash a Red Dragon form. Skill Soars into the air and engulfs the world in flames at certain intervals. Collect Dragonfruit Jellies that appear from the flames to swing the sword and destroy obstacles. Destroyed obstacles will create Flame Jellies. Collecting the third Dragonfruit Jelly will unleash Red Dragon form. Obstacles destroyed while running in Red Dragon form will also create Flame Jellies. Level Up for more points per Flame Jelly. Story Eons ago, terrifying creatures roamed the land. Existing long before Cookies ran, there was a gargantuan Red Dragon with flames burning hotter than brimstone and scales shining brighter than rubies. Within the crater of a volcano, the dragon would wake with a thunderous roar that shook the heavens. Soaring the skies, this legendary behemoth terrorized the world with cataclysmic firestorms. Cookies of the past told tales of this tremendous creature meddling with mortal affairs, making nefarious deals, and burning entire kingdoms down to the ground. As time passed, the long-held seat of dominion for dragons, the Dragon's Valley, fell into chaos and collapsed. Dragonkind dispersed and the Red Dragon's powers began to wane. After biding time behind a veil of smoke and lava, a smaller and crispier form emerged: Pitaya Dragon Cookie. Will the world witness the dreaded firestorms of legend once more?'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages General * You will find no mercy here! * Cookies are ssso weak. How amusing! * I. Am. The. RED DRAGON! * Oh Cookiesss! Let'sss play... * My tail'sss gone? Oh, didn't notice. * To ssstart an inferno, I need only breathe! * Sshow me...your ssstrength. * Ssso you want to see my true form? * I wasss once known as a greenisssh red dragon. * Cookies are so ssssmall. How amusing! * Cookies running away? How amusing! Tired *Grrr... Lobby Daily Gift *Sssuch courage to come back before me. Tap * My ssstrength is returning. * What a cowardly Cookie! * Thisss isn't even my true form! * MWAHAHA! My powersss are vast! * Grrr..You dare challenge me? * Watching these petty Cookies is quite amusing. * All dragonsss love sssilver and gold... * The Cookies gave tributesss to me! Gift * HAHA! Thisss pleases me! (Given Mysterious Golden Pouch) * Is thisss a tribute to me? (Neutral) * Thisss is it...? How..."brave" of you. (Given Mysterious Bronze Pouch) Relationship Chart * Knight Cookie: That Pet of yours is curiousssly familiar... * Fire Spirit Cookie: What have you been blabbering about the Red Dragon'sss Bead? * Mala Sauce Cookie: I will be keeping my eyesss on you! Updates Trivia * Pitaya Dragon Cookie was the first Legendary Cookie to have a combi. ** Following this, Pitaya Dragon Cookie is the only Cookie to have a combi with a Pet that is a different class from the owner, in this case, an Epic. ** Pitaya Dragon Cookie is also the only Cookie to have a hidden combi, also making Pitaya Dragon Cookie the only Cookie with more than one combi. * Pitaya Dragon Cookie's name is somewhat redundant; "dragon fruit" is another name for "pitaya." * Pitaya Dragon Cookie's tail is cut off, as Knight Cookie cut it off in the past and it is now Dragon's Tail. * Pitaya Dragon Cookie has a hidden combi with Dragon's Tail that reads "Acquainted" when they are together. Dragon's Tail's ability will not activate for the run, but Pitaya Dragon Cookie's ability will last longer than normal. * Pitaya Dragon Cookie won the Cookie of the Year 2019 competition, beating Sea Fairy Cookie and Roguefort Cookie as the other finalists.